


Grace

by augmentedprotector



Category: Augment - Fandom, Grace (Terminator) - Fandom, Grace Harper - Fandom, Terminator (Movies), Terminator: Dark Fate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-04-03 17:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augmentedprotector/pseuds/augmentedprotector
Summary: I've always had humongous writer's block so I normally stick to one-shots. The one shots may not be related to Dark Fate but mainly Grace herself.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

I was weak, I always have been. I was never the one to speak my mind or rebel against the norm. I was plain.

And in a society that's been screwed over by its own people, it was enough reason for people to treat me like shit. I guess that's how life was meant for me, Dad abandoned me before I even opened my eyes and Mom thought the best way to get over her pain was to shower me with lots of pain.

I guess it made me different, because growing up, people my age detested me before they knew my name. I was the loner. The one who was invisible to everyone. I didn't mind, I just kept to myself, it was a lot easier than having to try and get people to like me. Never knew the feeling of falling in love and found my soulmate where people normally say in the movies.

Now at the age of 23, life was still the same except I live on my own and got a job where the boss is a shithead and the coworkers loved to dump their tasks onto me. It was another late night at work and I didn't leave until it was already nearing midnight. The overtime was overkill, I was on my way home.

Everything was quiet, a few cars running down the street. But this street wasn't really safe at night, there were always weird people lurking around, talking to themselves. The occasional group of scraggly men whom were up to no good. I was walking down the street with my earphones while looking ahead. I then noticed a man looking in my direction, looking at someone. I glanced behind to see if there was anyone there but there wasn't. I started having an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Before I could be anywhere near him, I immediately crossed the street to avoid him. But from the corner of my eye, i could see do the same and started walking towards me. I turned around and walked the other way, taking my headphones off so that I can keep tracks of the sound of his footsteps. The beat of my heart was starting to beat in my ears. I could hear those footsteps getting closer. I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my scalp when my hair was yanked back and I hear this coarse and vile smell wafting besides my face. I struggled against his grasp and trying to free myself.

'Where do you think you're going, young lady?' I couldn't see his face but only hear his voice, my body bending at a uncomfortable angle due to his yanking. 'Let me go! Let go of my hair!' I felt myself being flung forward with a push. I turned around and stared at the man who wanted to hurt me.He was a middle aged man with a limp and taut face, he had stained yellow teeth and some were missing.

'Come here, lady. I'll show you a good time.' Then he smiled, and a shudder went through my body at the sick expression on his face. I was fucking scared but I was going to fight back. I was about to kick his limping leg when suddenly a figure blocked my vision. The person was really tall with short sandy blonde hair that stopped at the nape. My height didn't even reach the person's shoulders, and they looked broad under the denim jacket they were wearing. _At least I'm not going to die that quickly._

'I'll let you walk away and leave us alone or you'll regret what you just did.' I was surprised, the voice was a bit deep but the tone was still feminine, it suited her well, I inched closer to her and tried to sneak a glance at her face from the side. She looked at me and I almost gasped. She had the most beautiful and expressive eyes. She didn't have any expression on her face but the icy blue eyes looked as if they were almost telling me that I was going to be okay and that I was safe. She's female! _She seems like she can kick ass and all I can do is cry. _

He laughed. 'You don't scare me, guess I'll have my fun with the both of you.' He reached out. Immediately, I saw the blonde's arm snap back and punch the guy in the face without a thought, then she proceeded to kick at the limping leg. The man fell to the floor with a shout of pain. She walked over to him and grabbed his arm to pin it behind his back. She leaned close to his ear while keeping her painful grip on his arm to his back.

'I told you that you would regret it but then again, fuckers like you never listen.' She pinned his arm higher which made the man cry out more.

'You're a lucky son of a bitch that you aren't paralyzed yet. So while I still have the patience of a saint, you're going to get up and leave.' She released him, the man scrambled to get up and started to run as fast as he could with his limp. I didn't do much but to stare as the man's figure got smaller and smaller. 'And make sure you don't do that shit again or I'll end you!' She yelled after him. She rubbed her hands together to get dirt off them. Then she looked at me again. And for some reason, my heart was beating really quick. _I feel like I'm gonna pass out, I feel so shaken._

'Hey, you alright? Got any injuries?' She took a few steps to where I stood and examined me for any signs of them. I shook my head. 'I'm fine, thank you for saving me. I wasn't really sure what to do.' I said shakily.

'No, no, you don't have to. I saw what was happening and I wouldn't let anyone go through that, not if I can help it.' I nodded but I felt weird. My eyes were getting teary. It was getting hard to breathe.

'Hey, are you okay? I think you're going into shock.' She reached out to hold my arm and my feet gave way. She straightaway grabbed me and let me lean into her. I tried stabilizing myself by standing but it wasn't happening. I was mostly leaning into her but she didn't fazed by the weight.

'I'm Grace, and I see a bench nearby, we're going over there and we'll get some rest.' She grabbed my hand and put it her around her shoulder but the height difference was incredible and I rarely reached the other end of her shoulder.

'I'm V-Vai.' I managed to gasp out, and started slowly walking with Grace to the bench. Having her around, taking care of me was slowly having me calm down. 'Vai? That's a beautiful name, not going to lie.' We reached the bench and I sat down, exhaling slowly and inhaling deeply. 

'Again..thank you for saving me back there. And you're stuck having to make sure I'm alright. You don't have to, I'm okay now.' I looked at her and had to stop myself from staring at her eyes for too long. Not to mention when she was half carrying me to the bench, I could feel the slightly bulging muscles in her arms.

'It's no problem, really. Helping you is the right thing to do.' Grace looked at me and smiled. She was slouching a bit but she was taller than me, she was probably the same height as an average guy.

'You seemed like you know how to defend yourself really well. Do you train?' I asked, breathing deeply and trying to calm my heart. 'It's a long story, but uhm, I wasn't always like this actually. I was this tall scrawny girl that boys picked on. Until there was this girl who stood for me and she was the most tiny girl we had in our class.' Grace laughed, and the sound was beautiful. It felt as if it was touching my very soul. _Why does she have such a big effect on me?_

Grace had this faraway look in her face. 'We became best friends, and it motivated me to stand up for myself and others too. Since then, I took classes in other forms of martial arts. Tae Kwon Do, Krav Maga, you name it. I was also trained with weapons so nowadays people don't dare mess with me.'

I smiled. 'It's really wonderful how you grew up to be your own defender, if only I was strong like you.' _But I've always been weak, always the background. _

_'_I'm sure you are in your own way, you just don't know it yet.' She looked at me again and all I could was get lost in her eyes. 

'Anyways, I wanted to make sure that you were feeling better before I go to my appointment today. You doing okay?' I nodded and felt slightly sad that she was leaving.

'I'll stay here for a few more minutes before I head home, my place's just down the streets so I'll be okay.' She stood up and turned to me.

'Alright, I'll give you my number so we can meet up sometime, okay? It was nice to meet you but under better circumstances would have been better.' She laughed again and me along with her. She gave me a piece of paper and walked away.

The paper contained her number and a smiley face.


	2. Chapter 2

It was 9am and you were late for work. 

_ Fuck, what’s the point of a fucking alarm clock if they don’t ring in the first place! _

You would have made it to work if it wasn’t for the fact that out of all the damned days in the week, it had to be the one day when you were late and traffic decided to show itself. Stuck in traffic, you decided to get off the bus and take a 15 minute walk to work, since you walking would have been faster than the bus itself. _ I might as well join a damn marathon at this rate. _

Thankfully, you weren’t late for long and arrived at work just 10 minutes past nine. You guessed the speed walk really helped. You gathered your slightly damp hair and tied it into a proper bun, checking that your name tag was pinned to your uniform and that there weren’t any creases on your and blouse before heading out to the customer service area where you would start your shift of the day. 

It was only Tuesday so it wasn’t that busy. Chambers Banking Limited was one of the uprising banks in town and everyone who was wealthy enough or famous enough normally would get their bank account, insurances, or credit cards opened at CBL. We had a lot of ocean space and our desk areas were in a row with a queue area at the forefront. The design was to mimic the concept of the old times where the bank was more open but none the less secure. Our lanes had crystal white borders on either side of the lane so we were offered more privacy while working, but our heads were visible at sitting level. The borders also had real plants placed in so it didn’t look too bare and dull. 

You could see that there wasn’t that much people and other lanes were even free, so you could tell it’s going to be a slow one throughout the day. You walked toward your desk and nudged your partner sitting at her desk before sitting down on your own seat.

‘Lora, finally you showed up. Thought you didn’t want your job anymore.’ She smirked at you. Carrie was a colleague who showed you the ropes when you started working at CBL, she had a fiery attitude that rivalled the most arrogant people, you’ve actually seen grown men cry due to the fact that Carrie set them straight and didn’t give two shits about who they were. As long as you weren’t an asshole whose life is hell bent on making others miserable then you’re good to go.

‘My alarm was useless, didn’t even ring at all. Thank my lucky stars that I woke up on my own.’ You sat down and pressed the button that would light up the indicator at the side of your desk, allowing customers to come to you for their inquiries. Then you saw the little cup of yogurt with Carrie’s handwriting on your little shelf that helps shield some personal items from client’s view.

‘Love you, Carrie. Thanks for the yogurt.’ She winked at you and pressed her indicator on.

You looked at the queuing area and saw a woman with short blonde hair walk towards you. Then you noticed that she was pretty tall cause you were slightly arching your neck to meet her face as she got closer. Her eyes were looking around the place, as if scanning her surroundings. _ There was something about her that was hard to look away. Maybe it’s the vibe? I feel like she could be someone who’s definitely able to kick my ass into the next life. _

You got up from your desk to catch her attention as it was mandatory to stand and greet customers before getting to business. She was tall, your neck still arched despite the 4 inch heels that you were wearing. But then you were always a tad shorter than everyone else. Her eyes were bright, bluish grey that complimented her well. She seemed to be the boyish type with the combat boots, jeans and a black button down shirt with a duffel bag.

‘Hi, I’m Lora. I’ll be helping you with your inquiries for today.’ You smiled and held out your hand.

‘Grace, thanks for your help.’ She took your hand and gave a firm shake, giving a small smile. You could feel the calluses on her palm that reaffirmed your assumption that she was more on the boyish side.

‘Please have a seat.' You gestured to the chair opposite your own, making sure she was comfortable before sitting down. 

‘So what do you need help with here at Chambers Banking Limited?’ You inched your chair close to get a more comfortable position and looked at Grace.

‘I want to open a bank account for my niece, like a savings account. But preferably something that she wouldn’t have access to until she’s of legal age?’

‘Ah yes, those are called bonds account. Ideal for families or juniors who hasn’t turned legal yet. Mainly these accounts can be accessed by the guardian or parents who set it up unless they write up a request stating given access to other parties.’ She nodded, indicating her understanding on your explanation.

‘Yeah, then I just want to open up a bonds account, I’ve got the documents and letters, but I didn’t know if it was necessary to bring my niece here in person for the application?’ She reached into her duffel bag whilst speaking.

‘No worries, just the documents will suffice. For now, I would need her personal information. I’ll be giving you a form for the application and it’s mainly about her You slid towards your cabinet that stored files and forms needed for application and started thumbing through the files, looking for the right form.

‘Oh my god..’ You could hear Carrie said, but it sounded like she was scared for something. You turned my chair to look at her, saw her face etched in horror and looked at the front of the entrance when you heard gunshots.

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

  
  


A group of robbers donning different Halloween monsters faces stormed into the bank, yelling at people to get down to the ground. There were around 5 robbers or so.

‘Everybody, get down now and keep calm.’ She didn’t shout but she said it loud enough for our staff and other clients in the near vicinity to be able to hear without alerting the robbers. You tried looking for your phone once you got under the desk and realized that you left the damned thing at home while you rushed to get to work. _ No fucking wonder I kept feeling like I’ve forgotten something. What the fuck is wrong with today? _

One of the robbers walked down our lane and called us how many of us were here. He was wearing a Screams mask.

‘You fuckers better not try anything unless you want to die early.’ His voice threatened as he pointed a gun on each of us to emphasize on his threat. The gun seemed the type to be able to conceal easily. You noticed that Grace hadn’t said anything since telling us to get down, and you tried to look around your desk to see if she was on the floor as well but she wasn’t there.You looked around Carrie’s lane to look for the sandy blonde hair that you remembered from earlier but saw none resembling her. _ Where the fuck did she go? How was she able to leave without anyone noticing? _

‘Old man, you’ve lived a life at this point, I don’t mind killing you off if you aren’t going to tell me the code to the vault.’ Another robber was donning a Michael Myers mask and pointed his gun at our director. He looked calm but you could see the slight shake in his posture as he maintained to keep his composure with his hands up. 

‘Stand up and walk slowly to the vault, no sudden movements or you’ll have a hole through your stomach.’ He gestured his gun in an upward motion, telling the director to stand up and start walking. 

Our director, Finn stood up slowly and step by step walked over to the vault which contained items of high valuable like artifacts, jewelry, gems and so on. Aside from money, clients would keep their items as a safeguard to make sure that their belongings wouldn’t be taken. _ And now, we might be paying the price for safeguarding these shits with our lives. _

Finn stood in front of the vault and was about to input the code when the robber suddenly raised his gun to Finn’s head. Whimpers could be heard as other people were becoming more frightened by the situation playing out. 

‘Just a precaution, if you use the code that alerts the police then your head goes bye bye!’ He laughed, and the other robbers laughed along with him. Two robbers were at the entrance guarding the door with clown masks on their faces. Screams guy was still standing near us, taking watch. While the one with Jason Vorhees mask stood at the other lane on the far front end of our lane, watching over the staff and clients at their side.

_ Didn’t anyone call the police as soon as the robber barged in? At least leave the call on so that they were able to listen to what was going on. Why the fuck did I forget about my damn phone?! _ Finn pressed number by number and soon enough, the robbers would have their hands on valuable items. _ What the fuck can I do? There should be some distraction to throw off their attention! _Your mind is in a whirl, trying to think of ways that could stall the robbers and distract them so the police could get here in time. 

**DRRIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG-**

A high-pitched bell was screeching throughout the building, and suddenly, the fire sprinklers were on. It was a distraction, and distract it did do. You caught something in your peripheral vision and immediately turned your head to look at the entrance.

It was Grace, her eyes focused with fury as she tackled the two robbers. She was able to disarm them in quick succession, landing blows to vulnerable parts of the body like the neck and the nose. She whacked her elbow into one of the clown’s throat and he immediately dropped to the floor, struggling to breathe. She threw a punch and he was unconscious. She reached into the back of her waistband, pulled out a gun and fired two shots at the foot and the knee at the other clown, rendering him immobile. A loud shout could be heard from the opposite lane and you glanced to see one of your coworkers and a client in cohesion grabbing the Jason guy and snatching the gun from him, pointing it as him this time.

You could see that your assailant at your station brought up his gun to aim at the lane you were just looking at. You didn’t think, you grabbed your heel, got to your feet and bashed your shoe into the back of his head. He groaned out in pain and you aimed another hit at the back of his nape, successfully knocking him out. His gun fell to the floor, you grabbed it and ducked under your desk in case anything happens.You glanced at Carrie and she wore a face in shock, seemingly pale. You were also scared and nervous but it was giving you the opposite effect, you were thinking clearer and was trying to fix the situation despite your emotions.

Grace trains her gun on Myers after glancing at the other robbers and making sure they were in pain or immobile that they wouldn’t harm anyone. 

‘Your friends are either in pain or knocked out. It’s just you and me.’ Her eyes bore into Myers and held her furious gaze on him.

‘You move and old man dies.’ Myers had Finn in a headlock with a gun to his head, his tone gleeful.

‘Old man will open the door for me and I will get what I want and walk out of here alive.’ He snarled. You could see Grace’s posture tense up, contemplating what would be the best course of action.

_ I could shoot him! If I hit Finn, I’m fucked, I never shot a gun before. _

You tried to see if you could get a glimpse of mask Myers without giving away your location and him spotting your movement, keeping your head just slightly above the border, seeing Myers but keeping your head levelled with the plants so that the plants could provide a bit of camouflage. You raised the gun to your level, making sure to take the time and not make any sudden movement that would catch his attention.

‘Why are you doing this? To be rich?’ Grace asked, you were surprised that she was asking a question at a time like this when a life is at stake. _ Is she stalling? Did she managed to call the police in the time she was gone? _

Her arms were locked forward, keeping her gun trained on Myers, you note that her form was still firm, not tiring despite her arms being kept in that position for a while.

_ She looked like she knows how to handle a gun with ease. Who is she? _

Nonetheless, you kept your eyes on Finn and his nervous expression. He was holding his own really well, a tough cookie.

‘Why not? People become rich and become greedy, they want it all for themselves so why not help yourself to some when they have loads of money sitting there.’ He retorted.

‘At the cost of some lives? You’re being selfish yourself.’ Her eyes were never leaving Myers’ mask. You looked at your gun, you weren’t even sure if it could be fired or is there a switch you need to flip or something.

_ Fuck this, let’s hope to God this works and Grace figures something out. _

You aimed at Myers' hand, praying really hard that you don’t accidentally shoot Finn in the process. Myers tightened his arm on Finn, but the gun was no longer pointed on him but rather Grace. Your heart skipped a beat, it was now or never.

‘HA! This is the only time I get to be selfish. To show you my selfishness, I’ll take you down first before getting my stuff.’ He said.

You get goosebumps all over your body, but your eyes was on Myers, changing the angle your gun to aim at his shoulder.

You mentally said a quick prayer, and

**BANG!**

You watched as Myers shouted obscenities and his gun fell to the floor. Grace wasted no time and started throwing punches left and right, Myers put up a fight and got one or two hits in before the pain in the shoulder was getting too much and distracting him that Grace was able to subdue him. Grace gave one last kick at his face, knocking him out cold.

Your heart was racing, you were worried that Grace would sustain grave injuries in her altercation with Myers. But she was safe aside from bruises forming on parts where she received blows. The gun was warm in your hand, the smell of gunpowder lingered in the air. You remembered the slight recoil that the gun made when it fired. You put down the gun onto the desk.

Sirens were blaring everywhere, you could hear police officers coming in, taking over the situation, making arrests and telling others to leave the premises.

You sat down at your desk, not really believing the things that happened today, it seemed surreal. You could hear Carrie being escorted to an ambulance.

‘Miss? Are you alright?’ You looked up to see a medic, kindness and sympathy in his eyes.

‘I just need a minute then I’ll come out, please.’ You were looking at him but not really seeing, as if you couldn’t focus on his face. He nodded and walked away, checking around for people who needed medical attention but not before collecting the gun and handing it to a police officer. 

‘You saved my life.’ You didn’t notice but she was sitting in front of you just like earlier before the whole day flipped upside down. Her gaze no longer held fury but rather respect.

‘Yeah, you’re my client and I haven’t opened your bonds account so didn’t want you dead before then.’ Your mind was starting to calm, no longer that dazed and unfocused mindset earlier. She laughed freely, and it was the second good thing that came out today.

‘You don’t say. This is top-notch customer service, not going to get this anywhere else.’ Grace smiled. You inhale deeply, working to get past the lingering thoughts in your head.

‘We aim to please, maybe when Chambers is up and running again, we could work on the account.’ I told her.

‘Or you could work in my organisation, despite not having any training, you seem to have a knack for this sort thing.’ She stood up.

‘As a police officer?’ You asked, she turned to walk to the door.

‘Them? Hell no, they’re a bunch of slowpokes. I’m not part of the police force. Definitely much better.’ She was halfway near the entrance.

‘I’ll contact you!’ Grace looked at you and winked before leaving.

_ I’m getting a fucking headache. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been thinking of concepts for Grace but it's really hard to put into words. Hahah, I hope you guys enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sadly this chapter won't be a one-shot about Grace but rather my thoughts and impression about her.  
I'll be mentioning some scenes from the movie but not detailed therefore may contain slight spoilers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to hear stories about what you think of Grace, or what merch you have of her! Feel free to comment your thoughts and then we can fangirl together!

So! Let me start off by saying that I love Grace for her pure soul, her protective nature and her unwavering sacrifice, she wasn't scared to die for people she cared about, to her, that was everything.

Grace's the one protecting Dani but I would be the one to protect her! Hahaha!

Anyways, I've grown up with the Terminator franchise because my dad was a collector for DVDs, he normally go to places where he could buy DVDs in good quality for an affordable price. So despite me being young, I'd have some knowledge about movies and films that were before my birth. 

I originally wasn't aware that Terminator: Dark Fate was coming soon in cinemas. Where I'm from, it started playing in cinemas on October 31st. I noticed posters from time to time whenever I saw them on advertisements. I was only really hooked when I saw the trailer for the movie when I was in cinemas prepared to watch another movie at the time. While I watched the trailer, it felt good to see familiar faces like Arnold Schwarzenegger and Linda Hamilton but I could not take my eyes off the newcomer Mackenzie Davis in her role, Grace. I immediately noticed her height, eyes, her physique and the behaviour she exhibited when facing a Rev-9 or protecting Dani. 

After the trailer ended, I decided that I was definitely watching the movie once it comes out. Me and my fiance ended up watching the movie on November 1st. My eyes was glued to the screen the entire two hours of the film, I was blown away by Grace, her entrance to year 2020 and the prowess she displayed when she attacked the police officers. The vehicle chase scene between Grace, Dani, Diego against the Rev-9 kept me on the edge of my seat the whole scene, not to mention the flex of her arms and bicep when she threw a pole to fed off the Rev-9. 

It gave us an insight to Grace's life when she crashed in a motel with Dani and Sarah that she had a nightmare during her rest. The determination she showed when she risked her life to save Dani's, (to be honest I didn't realise it was Dani till probably after the movie, my bad.) It touched my heart when she showed how selfless she can be when it comes to protecting someone she cares about. Then it made sense to me as to why Grace was willing to sacrifice her life for Dani when they showed the flashback of Dani saving Grace when she was still a teenager. 

Then pretty much I drooled the entire movie watching Grace in action in a black tank top, white tank top, vest and a motor company uniform. I cannot stress enough how fucking badass I thought Grace was when she brandished chains with a hook as her weapon against the Rev-9 when they had the final fight. I felt faint! And of course, I felt in pain and she was stabbed by the Rev-9 which ultimately led to her death when the arch motor Grace and Carl pushed the Rev-9 in exploded. Not to mention the tear in her skin as she persevered to get the Rev-9 near the motor using the chain to pull him in.

I think I was Dani the whole time when she begged Dani to take out her power source in order to eliminate the Rev-9, only if I was in the movie, I wouldn't have gone through with it. I felt bittersweet seeing that Grace was technically still alive and that Grace didn't know what's coming nor the enormous sacrifice she made, but at least Sarah and Dani knew and will fight for it. 

After the movie ended, my mind was in shambles, haha. I felt sad over Grace's death, and angry that they couldn't have put an extra power source in Grace as an emergency backup if anything like that were to happen. It's a movie, I know but then again, you can do anything in a movie so why not that?

I got obsessed with Terminator: Dark Fate and Grace, I went to the cinemas another six times before the movie was no longer in cinemas. I printed out photos of Grace that I was able to keep at the back of my phone and wallpapers in my phone. I got the movie on AppleTV when I realized the content had some deleted scenes and behind the scenes of Grace as well.

That was November, 2019 and now's April, 2020.

I'm still obsessing and that I still have the biggest crush on her! *hides face* I've gotten a necklace with the engraving Augment, a t-shirt with the movie logo and her face, as well as a tattoo to commemorate her and the movie.

I was also sadden when I found out that the trilogy that Tim Miller was planning on doing wasn't in the works due to the movie being a flop in terms of the money it made worldwide. I did some research on the movie and there were already plenty of disapproving comments about the film due to it being pretty much an all girls lead way before the trailer was even released. Many were not open to the idea of it being run with females being in the lead and that it was a movie that men were supposed to lead. I was really looking forward to that trilogy but now it might even happen at all. *sigh*

A lot also were hating on the fact that John Connor was killed off in this film and is the main staple of the franchise after Terminator 2. I personally thought that the John Connor arc was used too much already and that it needed another direction. While Terminator: Dark Fate wasn't that much different in arcs, it was still slightly fresh in the sense that Dani didn't need a man to fall in love with her and save her, instead it was people who was willing to change the future for the better. 

But anyways, let's not dwell on sad things. Let's be thankful that Mackenzie Davis decided to pursue this role especially this genre and kicked ass. That she has graced us with a character that I'm sure a lot have turned either bisexual or full-on lesbian for. A lot of us love you, Grace Harper and we're definitely your army of Augments! 


End file.
